Raticate
|dexalola=016 |dexevolution=020 |evofrom=Rattata |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |imweight=40.8 lbs. |metweight=18.5 kg |ability=Run Away Guts |dw=Hustle |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Raticate |2-jname=ラッタ Ratta |2-gen = Generation VII |2-species = Mouse Pokémon |2-ndex=020A |2-ndexprev =Rattata |2-ndexnext = Spearow |2-dexalola=046 |2-type = Dark |2-type2 = Normal |2-dexalola=016 |2-metheight =0.7 m |2-imheight = 2'04" |2-imweight = 56.2 lbs |2-metweight = 25.5 kg |2-ability = Gluttony Hustle |2-dw=Thick Fat |2-evofrom=Rattata |2-male=50 |2-color=Black |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-evo = }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Raticate (Japanese: ラッタ Ratta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. It is the evolved form of Rattata. Biology Physiology Compared to Rattata, Raticate is far more of a predator, and the majority of its features are adapted for this purpose. Its most notable feature are its large teeth; like most rodents, Raticate's teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It is also known that Raticate's fangs are tough enough to break through concrete. It has long whiskers and a long tail. Raticate looks like a rat, just like Rattata. Raticate tends to stand on its hind legs, as opposed to its pre-evolution. Natural abilities To compensate for its steadily growing teeth, Raticate gnaws on hard things such as buildings, even being able to topple them down when doing so. Also its webbed feet allow it to swim well when it hunts. Evolution Raticate evolves from Rattata starting at level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex Entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Alolan Raticate Generation VII= Raticate Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Alolan Raticate Generation VII= Raticate Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 020 front.png |yspr = Y 020 front.png |grnspr = G 020 front.png |Iback = Raticate RGBY Sprite.png |gldspr = G 020 front.png |slvspr = S 020 front.png |cryspr = C 020 front.gif |IIback = Raticate GSC Sprite.png |gldsprs = Raticate Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvsprs = Raticate Silver Shiny Sprite.png |crysprs = Raticate Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |IIbacks = Raticate GSC Shiny Sprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 020 front.png |emeraldspr = E 020 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 020 front.png |IIIback = Raticate RSE FRLG Back Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Raticate Ruby Sapphire Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldsprs = Raticate Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = Raticate FireRed LeafGreen Shiny Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Raticate RSE FRLG Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpspr = DP 020 front.png |dpsprf = DP 020f front.png |ptspr = DP 020 front.png |ptsprf = DP 020f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 020 front.png |IVback = Raticate DPPHGSS Male Back Sprite.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 020f front.png |IVbackf = Raticate DPPHGSS Female Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |ptsprs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |hgsssprs = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Male Shiny Sprite.png |IVbacks = Raticate DPPHGSS Male Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpsprfs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |ptsprfs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |hgsssprfs = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Female Shiny Sprite.png |IVbackfs = Raticate DPPHGSS Female Shiny Back.png |bwspr = Raticate BW.gif |bwsprf = Raticate Female BW.gif |bwsprs = Raticate Male Shiny BW.gif |bwsprfs = Raticate BW Female Shiny Sprite.gif |b2w2spr = Raticate BW.gif |b2w2sprf = Raticate Female BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Raticate Male Shiny BW.gif |b2w2sprfs = Raticate BW Female Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback = Raticate BW Female Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks = Raticate BW Male Shiny Back Sprite.gif |Vbackf = Raticate BW Male Back Sprite.gif |Vbackfs = Raticate BW Female Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Raticate XY.gif |xysprf = Raticate-F XY.gif |xysprs = Raticate XY Shiny Male Sprite.gif |xysprfs = Raticate XY Shiny Female Sprite.gif |orasspr = Raticate XY.gif |orassprf = Raticate-F XY.gif |orassprs = Raticate XY Shiny Male Sprite.gif |orassprfs = Raticate XY Shiny Female Sprite.gif |VIback = Raticate XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Raticate XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |smspr = 020 Sprite Alolan.gif |smsprs = ShinyAlolanRaticate.gif |VIIback = |VIIbacks =}} Appearances Anime * Ash traded his Butterfree to a gentleman on the S.S. Anne for a Raticate. However, he changed his mind and traded back. This was in ''Battle Aboard the St. Anne. * The Kas Gym's Raticate was seen in the Showdown at Dark City. * Butch and Cassidy's Raticate was seen in The Ole' Berate and Switch '', ''The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters, and Training Daze! *Ralph's Raticate and Emily's Raticate were seen in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? *Mollie's Raticate was seen in What I Did For Love!. *Gentleman's Raticate *Cassidy's Raticate *Mollie's Raticate *Raticate (SM009) *Totem Raticate Origins It seems to be based on the nutria, or coypu, as well as the common brown rat. Raticate's Alola form may be based on the black rat, a species responsible for the spread of the bubonic plague. It also has elements of a mafia crime lord (with its emnity with Gumshoos being based on detectives busting criminals). Etymology Raticate's name comes from rat and eradicate or "masticate" (to gnaw or chew). Trivia * It is mentioned in several Pokédex entries that Raticate swims for prey; however, it can not learn Surf. *Similar to Vulpix and Ninetales, its fur color is the same with Rattata in its Alola Form but different in its normal one. *Raticate is frequently derided by fans for its "uninspiring" design, which is basically just a real-life rat drawn in an anime style. * There once was an overlook in the anime where Rattata was standing next to Raticate. Raticate was actually as small as Rattata, which shouldn't normally happen considering Raticate are larger. * In the anime episode Battle Aboard the St. Anne, there is a Raticate that knows Jump Kick, a move Raticate can't normally use. Gallery 020Raticate OS anime.png 020Raticate OS anime 2.png 020Raticate AG anime.png 020Raticate Dream.png 020Raticate Pokemon Stadium.png 020Raticate Pokémon HOME.png 020Raticate Female Pokémon HOME.png Raticate-GO.png Raticate GO Shiny.png Alolan Form 020Raticate Alola SM anime.png 020Raticate Alola Dream.png 020Raticate Alola Pokémon HOME.png RaticateAlolanSprite.png ShinyRaticateAlolanSprite.png Alolan Raticate-GO.png Alolan Raticate GO Shiny.png Alolan Raticate concept art.png nl:Raticate uk:Ратікейт de:Rattikarl fr:Rattatac Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Totem Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon